First Date
by CareBear08
Summary: Ever wished you could remember your first date with that special someone? With the help of their friends, Kelsi and Jason will always remember!


First Date

It was a cold day in December, all the students were counting down the minutes till school was out. As soon as the bell rang everyone was out of their seats and at their lockers. Four girls were walking together to their locker, Gaby looked at the girls and asked, "So what's everyone's plan for today?"

Taylor shook her head, "I don't know, do some homework and hope a certain boyfriend remembers to call his girlfriend."

Sharpey shrugged her shoulder, "go shopping for some new clothes and maybe drag Zeke to carry my bags."

Kelsi looked at Gaby, "Probably compose some new songs for the next musical."

Before Gaby could respond, Jason came up to the girls, "hey girls, hey Kels can I talk to you for a second?" He looked at the girls and notice them lean in. "in private please."

Kelsi nodded and started walking away from the girls. She looked at Jason and gave him a little smile, "so what's up?" She watched him shuffle his feet, he wouldn't look at her. "Jason?"

Gulping he looked at her, "Kels, I was wondering if you're not busy if you…"

He was cut off by Troy smacking his back, "Jason, there you are, come on we got practice right now. If your late again my dad's gonna have you running suicides all practice."

Jason groaned, "I'll be there in a second. I'm kind of busy."

Troy smiled at Kelsi, "Hey Kels." Looking at Jason, "well hurry your ass up then."

Troy ran past them towards to the boy's locker room. Jason and Kelsi watched him run past them. Looking back at Kelsi, "so back to what I was saying, I was wondering if your not…"

Chad and Zeke ran up to Jason and Kelsi, "Hey guys!"

Jason let out a groan, "I know, practice is starting soon, I'm kind of busy!"

Chad being dumb and not noticing that a blushing Kelsi and Jason we're talking, "with what? Come on Cross we got a big game coming up! Get your head in the game!"

Jason let out a growl, "If you haven't noticed I'm trying to ask Kelsi out on a date!"

Kelsi let out a gasp, as did the girls. They then let out an awwwwww. Chad and Zeke looked at Jason in shock. Chad still not getting it grabbed Jason and started dragging him to the gym before Kelsi could respond, "well there's no time for girls, come on I'm not watching you run and you not be any use to us in the game."

Zeke smiled at the girls and waved bye. He then ran after the two. The girls ran up to Kelsi and smiled at her. Taylor hugged her, "I can't believe he finally asked you out!"

Kelsi let her go, "well technically he never got to ask me. Chad kind of ruined it and I never got to respond."

Gaby gave Kelsi a sad smile, "if it makes you feel better, Chad always had a thing for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't tell you how many times he spoiled it for me and Troy."

Sharpey laughed, "That is so true. Well come on, let's head to the auditorium and mess around until the guys are out."

The girls nodded their heads.

"Kelsi! Wait!" yelled Jason. He was now in his practice gear. He ran up to Kelsi, "so, will you out with me tonight?"

Kelsi looked at Jason in shock, "aren't you going to get in trouble for not being at practice?"

Jason smiled, "right now the only important thing is your answer. I don't care if I have to run suicides all practice."

The girls all started gushing. She looked at them and then looked at him and let a little smile out, "yes I will."

"YES! I'll pick you up at 7 and we can go to the movies and dinner." Jason kissed her on the cheek and ran to the gym.

Each girl surrounded her and each gave her a hug. Sharpey let out a smile, "looks like we're heading to Kelsi's house and helping her get ready for her date."

The girls grabbed her and hurried out of the school to Kelsi's house.

GYM….

"Cross, you're late, get on the line! I want 10 suicides and 10 sidelines!" screamed Coach Bolton.

Jason ran to the court and started his suicide. He couldn't get the grin on his face, he finally was going on a date with Kelsi. He was excited and he wasn't going to let anyone bring him down. After doing his runs he hurried up to the guys to catch up with their plays. Coach Bolton watched Jason with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe how much of these boys have grown up before his eyes. They each had someone special in their life and it showed on the court when those girls were watching that their boyfriends wanted to show off for their girls and win.

After running and doing plays for 2 hours he walked to the middle of the court, "bring it in wildcats!" The guys ran up to their coach, "take a knee boy's." All the guys took a knee, "I want to tell you how much I'm proud of you. You put your hearts into this season. We got an important game coming up and I know we're going to win!"

The guys started cheering, Coach looked at his captains, "finish it up boys."

Chad and Troy got up as well as the rest of the guys. Troy smiled at them, "we're going to do this, right guys?" The guys let out a yell. "Let's get out of here then, bring it in! On three, wildcats, 1-2-3!"

"WILDCATS!" they all yelled. They all ran to the locker rooms to change. Will all of them messing around, Jason ignored them and grabbed his gear and ran to the shower. Hurrying through his shower he rushed to his locker and started changing into some street clothes. Once dressed he checked himself in the mirror and ran out of the gym leaving they guys. As he ran he checked his watch. It was already 6:45pm, he had enough time to go home and drop his stuff at home at get to Kelsi's house. He smiled thinking how lucky it was that they lived next door to each other. Jumping into his car he drove home.

Kelsi's House…

Kelsi let out a groan when she saw the shape of her room. She had clothes everywhere thanks to her friends. They have been going through her dresser and closet since she got home. Sharpey threw her out to her bathroom and told her to take a shower. She was now in a towel and no idea what to do, she looked at Gaby, "Gaby what now?"

Gaby let out a smile, "well we finally picked at outfit for your date." She took the dress from Sharpey and handed it to her, "hey you go."

She grabbed the dress and went to her dresser for some underwear and decided to wear something lacy. Going into the bathroom once again she changed into her clothes and walked into her room. The girls looked at her and smiled. Taylor let out a squeal and said, "Oh my god Kelsi, you look hot! Jason is going to be drooling over you tonight!"

Kelsi felt her cheeks start to heat up. Sharpey grabbed her and pulled her to bed and indicated for her to sit down. "We're going to do you make up and hair so relax ok!"

Sharpey and Gaby started working on her hair and face. While Taylor was looking for some shoes to go with her outfit.

After 15 minutes they were finally done. Taylor passed her shoes to her. She slipped them on and she turned to her mirror and let out a gasp. She couldn't believe how she looked. Gaby had straightened her hair and she had put it half up and the rest went down her back. Sharpey had put a light coat of makeup on her and they dress they gave her was black dress that ended above her knee and it showed a good enough cleavage. She looked at the girls and smiled, "thank you so much!"

She ran up to them and hugged them and they all started giggling. Once they settled down Sharpey smiled at her, "Kels tonight no glasses, put your contacts in."

Kelsi nodded and went to the bathroom to put them in. once done they all headed downstairs to wait for Jason to get her.

Jason's House….

Once home he ran upstairs to drop off his bag, he stopped and looked in his mirror and decided to changed into something better. He choose some black slacks and a grey dress shirt and a white undershirt, once changed he slipped on a pair of white addidas and fixed his hair. Once finally happy with how he looked she raced down stairs yelling on his way out to his parents saying he had a date with Kelsi. Walking down his steps and walking over to Kelsi's house he let out a breath. Walking up her steps he wiped his hands on his pants and rang the door bell.

Looking down he tried to calm himself down. Hearing the door open he looked up and he felt his heart stop and his mouth drop. They girls started giggling when they saw his expression. Sharpey busted out her phone and took a picture of him. Kelsi smiled at him. Coughing he broke himself out and smiled at her, "ready?"

She nodded to him and he opened the door for her and gave her arm which she took. She looked back at the girls, "thanks guys, see you when I get home. Make sure to clean the mess you made." She winked at them and turned to Jason and smiled.

They walked up to his Red F150. He opened the passenger door and closed the door once she was inside. He ran over to his side and got in. He looked at her and felt himself start to blush. Taking a deep breath, "Kels you look so beautiful tonight. I can't seem to take my eyes off of you."

She felt her cheeks blush, "well your going to have to if we want to go on our date."

He let out a laugh and started up his truck and pulled out of the drive way. While driving he smiled, "I thought it'll probably be a good idea to have dinner first then go to the movies. I have the perfect restaurant in mind. How does Zeke's family restaurant sound?"

She looked at him and smiled, "sounds perfect."

They talked about school and family and friends as they drove to the restaurant. Once they got to the restaurant they pulled into a parking space and he got out and rushed over to her door and opened it for her. She got out and gave him a grateful smile. He took her hand and started walking up to the waiter. "I have reservations for Jason Cross for a party of 2."

The waiter smiled, "right this way." They followed the waiter to a table. Jason let Kelsi sit down and pushed her chair in for her and took his seat, "are there any drinks I can start you two off with?"

They looked at their menus. Jason looked at Kelsi, "do you know what you want to drink?" She nodded her head and told the waiter what she wanted and he picked, "Pepsi please."

The waiter wrote it down, "your waiter will be with you in a few moments."

They smiled and thanked the waiter. Kelsi looked at Jason, "how did you get reservations? I heard it's hard."

Jason let out a laugh, "Kels if your best friend parents own the restaurant, you can get reservations. I asked Zeke and he set it up for us."

Kelsi let out a laugh, "remind me to thank him."

Jason nodded his head and they started going through their menus. After a minute a waiter came up and took their order. After taking their order he left to place the order. Jason reached across the table and took her hand and started rubbing her hand with this thumb, "I'm really happy you said yes tonight, thanks Kels."

Kelsi blushed, "thank you for asking me out." She couldn't stop starring at his eyes. They showed some much compassion and warmth in them. The waiter came up and placed their orders in front of them. They smiled and started eating and making mild chit chat.

Zeke looked up from his spot in the kitchen and smiled. He was happy when Jason came up to him and was asked if he could set something up for a date with Kelsi. He was glad to help his best friend out. Looking around he took out his cell phone and took a picture of the couple and sent it to all his friends. He then put his cell phone away and started working on his orders that he received.

After dinner they ordered some dessert which was cheesecake. During their dinner Jason had moved closer to Kelsi and she had moved closer to him. Jason picked up his fork and got a piece and brought it up to Kelsi's lips she took the bite and smiled at him. Unable to take it any more he leaned and kissed her. A little surprised but happy about it she kissed him back. Jason could taste the cheesecake and smiled as they kissed. When they separated he smiled her and they finished their cheesecake with him feeding her and kissing. Once they were done he called the waiter for the bill and paid for their dinner and they got up. Grabbing her hand they walked by the kitchen and when Jason saw Zeke he mouthed thank you to him and Zeke smiled and gave him a thumbs up. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Looking at Kelsi, "since the theater, you down for walking?"

She smiled, "of course."

They walked to the movie theater and got in line for tickets. Jason read over the movie listing and looked at Kelsi, "what movie do you want to see?"

She looked over the titles and she knew she wasn't going to be paying attention. She looked at Jason, "you pick."

He smiled and when it was their turned he picked Friday the 13th. He paid and got their tickets and they went inside and gave their tickets. They started walking by the snack stand and Jason nodded his head toward it and asked, "Did you want anything?"

She shook her head and they kept walking to their theater, once inside they looked to see how busy it was. They were surprised to see how empty it was. Jason nodded his head and they started walking to the very top and they found a seat. Taking a seat he leaned closer to Kelsi, "do you like scary movies."

Kelsi gulped, "not really, but I do have you here to protect me." She looked at him and blushed.

As they waited for the movie to start Jason slipped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned in and looked at him and smiled. They saw a flash and didn't take notice, they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. The previews started coming up and the couple started settling in. they finally looked forward.

During the movie Jason couldn't help smiling, each time a scary part happen Kelsi would hide her face in his shoulder. She had been gripping his leg throughout the movie and he could swear that he was going to have marks on his leg, but he didn't mind since it was from Kelsi. She let out another scream again, Jason let out a little laugh. Nudging her with his shoulder she looked at him and he kissed her. She felt herself start to melt in their kiss. She was in heaven.

Once the movie ended they got up and started walking out of the theater hand in hand. Kelsi felt a little chill and Jason looked at her and smiled. Letting go of her hand he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled. They headed toward his truck and he opened the door for her and she got in and he closed the door and went to his side and got in. Driving home he looked at her, "I hope you had a great time on our date."

She gave him a dreamy smile, "it was heavenly."

He laughed and looked back to the road. Pulling up to the sidewalk to their house he turned off the engine and looked at her, "It's still a little early, would you go on a walk with me around the block?"

She smiled and nodded. He got out of his truck and ran out and went to her side and opened it for her. She got out and he grabbed his varsity jacket before closing the door. He wrapped it around her shoulders and she smiled at him gratefully. Grabbing her hand they started walking around their neighborhood. Every few steps they would stop and share a kiss and walk a few more before stopping to share another kiss.

Finally getting around the block, he walked her up to her door. Unknown to them the girls were still there and spying on the couple. Taylor hit Sharpey and motion for her to take pictures. Sharpey smiled and started clicking away.

Jason looked at Kelsi and smiled, "looks like it's finally time for end our night."

Kelsi giggled and nodded her head, "yeah, it looks like it. Thank you so much for this wonderful night Jason. I had so much fun tonight."

Jason moved closer to her, "well if you want we can go on another date this week." Moving closer, "we could go on one every night." He kissed her.

She let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck bring him closer to her. He wrapped is arms around waist and brought her closer to him. Deepening their kiss, Jason backed her up against the door. As their kiss got more heated Jason's hand started wandering down her waist to her leg. Bringing him lips down to her neck he started kissing her and giving her a few bites. Kelsi let out a groan of pleasure.

The girls looked at each other in shock. Gaby hit Sharpey, "Shar you better be getting these pictures!"

Sharpey hit Gaby back and whispered, "of course I am!"

Biting her a little harder on the neck Kelsi let out a louder moan. "Jason oh my god, you need to stop. Oh that feels so good."

Feeling a vibrating they jumped apart. Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He answered, "hey dad?"

Kelsi tried to control her breathing. She knew she was blushing very hard. Finally noticing that Jason was off his cell, "what's up?"

He gave her a small smile, "I got to get home, and my dad said he'll kick my ass if I'm not home in 5 minutes. Which means I'll be grounded and no more dates."

She giggled, "well get your ass home." She kissed him and he pulled her closer to him. As much as she wanted to continue the kiss she pushed him away. "Go home Cross."

He smiled, "once your inside I will."

She opened her door and turned to him, night Jase, I had a lot of fun."

He gave her a grin, "I did to babe. Night."

He gave her one last look and walked down the steps and cut across her lawn to his. She closed the door and leaned against it and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Oh my god! That was so hot Kelsi!" exclaimed all the girls.

Kelsi jumped in surprise, "what are you guys still doing here?" She looked at her clock in shock, "it's already 11:34pm."

Gaby smiled at her, "well we wanted to see how your date went and by the way you two kissed it was hot."

Kelsi blushed and nodded her head, "are you guys spending the night?"

Sharpey smiled, "if you don't mind we got out stuff while you were gone."

Kelsi let out a big smile, "oh course I don't mind. Let me get out of these clothes and we can watch a movie and chat."

The girls watched the small girl run up the stairs and looked at each other and high fived one another. They each rolled out their sleeping bags and sat on them and chatted. When Kelsi came down she had her sleeping bag and pillow. Setting hers out next to Gaby, she had changed into some really short red shorts and a red shirt that said East High Wildcats.

"So……how was your date," asked Sharpey.

Kelsi let out a dreamy sigh, "it was perfect and he was perfect. He opened doors for me, held my hand, paid for everything, gave me his jacket which I need to return tomorrow."

The girls laughed and kept asking questions till midnight. The girls all got settled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep within seconds.

The Next Morning….

The girls got up early the next morning and each took turns showering and getting dressed for school. Once everyone was done they all had breakfast. Once done they cleaned up and headed out to Gaby's SUV and got in. Taylor noticed Jason's car, "shouldn't Jason be leaving? He's going to be late again."

The girls giggled. Gaby looked at Taylor, "when has Jason ever been on time?"

Seeing that she was right, she laughed and they all got into her car and headed to school. As they drove to school the girls started singing and dancing to the radio having fun. Once Gaby found a parking they all jumped out and headed inside. Seeing Chad and Troy they walked up to them. Gaby smiled at her boyfriend, "hey wildcat!"

Looking away from Chad he smiled when he saw his girl, "hey baby." He kissed her and smiled at the other girls, "hey ladies."

They all smiled at him and Taylor looked over to her boyfriend who smiled at her. He walked up to her and kissed her, "hey babe."

Hearing the warning bell the group split up and headed to their lockers and rushing to class. Once they got to class they all settled in. Troy looked at Kelsi and noticed something, "hey Kels, what's that on your neck?"

Kelsi looked at Troy in shock and grabbed her neck. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out her mirror and looked at her neck. She turned extremely red when she saw that she had a big hickie on her neck.

Ms. Darbus walked in and said, "cell phones off and mirror away Kelsi."

Kelsi put her mirror away and slumped in her seat. The girls looked at one and giggled. They had forgotten to mention that to Kelsi.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Ms. Darbus clapped her hands together, "okay class today we're going to be reading Romeo and Juliet…"

Kelsi started tuning out Ms. Darbus and looked toward the back of the class. Jason still hasn't showed up for class or Zeke which had her a little worried. As Ms. Darbus droned on about the book Kelsi let her mind wander to her date last night. 45 minutes went by before the door opened and everyone looked at the door. Zeke and Jason walked in, "sorry Ms. Darbus we woke up late."

"Take a seat, the drama club could always use help which means detention today," she said.

They groaned and said together, "Yes Ms. Darbus.

They got into their seats and tried to pay attention to Ms. Darbus. Jason looked toward Kelsi and noticed something on her neck and let a grin appear on his face knowing where she got there. Gaby coughed to get his attention and he looked at her and she smirked and whispered, "Bad boy."'

His grin got bigger and he turned his head away from her.

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGg

Ms. Darbus yelled to Jason and Zeke, "remember, detention after school today you two."

The boys rushed out of the class which cracked everyone one up. They guys were the first out and greeted each other. Sharpey walked up to Kelsi, "Kels let's go to the girls bathroom and cover that up."

Kelsi nodded her head while Taylor and Gaby laughed at her. The walked out their class to see the guys pushing each other. Troy noticing first walked up to his girlfriend, "hey baby. We got a break, what do you want to do first?"

Gaby smiled, "sorry wildcat I'm staying with the girls today."

Troy looked at her in shock, "What? Why? What about me?"

The guys started laughing and pulling him away. Jason walked past them towards Kelsi. "Hey babe."

She smiled at him, "hey Jase."

He kissed her cheek and looked over to Troy and laughed at him when he started complaining how Jason wasn't getting told he wasn't allowed near the girls.

"Actually, Cross step away from Kelsi you vampire," smirked Sharpey.

Jason and Kelsi started blushing very hard. He back up and headed toward the guys muttering how they had plans. Everyone started laughing at him. The girls watched the guys walking away making fun of Jason at the same time.

Kelsi looked at Sharpey, "Shar that was embarrassing!"

Sharpey smiled at her, "come on, it's only us. Let's cover up that love bite."

The girls headed toward the closes girls bathroom. Once inside Sharpey took out her makeup and started covering up Kelsi's hickie. The girls headed toward the lunchroom for their study period and started gossiping about boys and everything.

AS the day went on, Kelsi barely got a chance to see Jason. Since Jason and Zeke were late they were in the gym talking to their coach to explain why they were late and we're going to be late for practice. When lunch was over everyone headed toward their next class.

At 2:45pm everyone headed out of their class and went to their locker to grab their stuff and head home for the day. Kelsi opened her locker and started grabbing her music sheets and putting away some of her books.

"Hey babe, I haven't seen much of you today."

Kelsi smiled and turned around to come face to face with Jason, "well if someone wasn't late we could have seen each other this morning. Why were you late?"

Jason nodded his head toward the auditorium which she got. He closed her locker and grabbed her hand and they headed toward the auditorium. Jason smiled at her, "well Zeke called me this morning and said he needed to go to the store and said it was really important and asked me to go with him. So, I agreed and he did what he had to do."

She giggled, "at least we get a chance to spend some time while you're doing your detention."

Jason groaned, "yeah, lucky me, painting backgrounds while listening to Ms. Darbus lecturing us about attendance."

Kelsi laughed. He smiled at her and opened the door for them. Walking down the aisle toward the stage. Kelsi set her stuff up on her piano and sit down and he smiled.  
"Mr. Cross, follow me," said Ms. Darbus.

Jason groaned and got on the stage and did everything Ms. Darbus said. Sharpey sat down next to Kelsi and motioned for Gaby and Taylor to come over. Sharpey shared a smile with the girls and looked at Kelsi, "Kels, I hope you don't get mad at us. Last night we someone from the gang was following you on your date last night."

"What!" exclaimed Kelsi. She couldn't believe them. "Why did you do that!"

Gaby looked around and noticed everyone starring at them. Looking back at Kelsi she whispered, "Because we wanted you to remember your date with Jason forever."

Kelsi was now surprised, "what do you mean?"

Taylor pulled something from behind her back and handed it to Kelsi. Kelsi took the book and opened it and was surprised. Inside were pictures of her date with Jason last night. Everything they did, there was a picture. She looked at them surprised, "oh my god!"

She felt tears start to get in her eyes, "thank you so much." She hugged her friends. "This is perfect, thank you guys."

Taylor smiled, "we got the guys to help us. A girl should always remember her first date."

Ms. Darbus came up behind the girls and smiled when she saw their book. Coughing to get their attention, "back to work ladies."

They turned around and nodded their heads and went back to what they were doing before. After their detention, Jason and Zeke rushed to practice. After the girls they went to the gym to watch the guys finish their practice. When practice over the girls expect Kelsi went outside to wait for their boyfriends. Kelsi was flipping through the book when Jason came up to her, "hey babe, what are you looking at?"

Kelsi looked and smiled at him. She motioned for him to take a seat, "our first date."

He looked at her confused, "what do you mean?"

She smiled, "they gang followed us and took pictures of us on our date the entire night."

He looked at her in surprise, "really?"

She nodded and showed him on the pictures. Jason was surprised that his friends did this. He let a smile show on his face and looked at Kelsi, "Kels, do you know why they did this?"

She looked at him and shook her head.

He smiled at her, "because they knew how much I liked you. I've had a crush on you for some time. When Troy and Gaby did the musical I finally saw it as my chance to ask you out."

She looked at him in surprise, "really? You had a crush on me."

He laughed and leaned in and kissed her. Breaking away from her he nodded, "I have a question for you."

She smiled at him, "I might have an answer for you."

He laughed, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed and leaned in and kissed him. They deepened the kiss.

"COUGH!"

Breaking apart and looking up. They saw their friends smiling. Troy motioned for them, "come on love birds, lets get out of here."

They laughed at their friends. Kelsi got up and went to grab her stuff, but Jason stopped her, "I got it babe." Picking up her backpack he put it on his shoulder and grabbing her hand they followed the gang out of the gym and out of the school. Kelsi smiled and held the book to her chest, she was never going to forget her first date with Jason or what her friends did.

**************************************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoyed this story

If you think I should continue this for the rest of the couples, let me know!

Read & Review please!


End file.
